blood red Roses
by HadesRocks36
Summary: Lunette has had one interesting night. first she wakes up from a very long sleep. now she is a demi-god. Good life Eh. don't care about grammar punctuation capitalization kay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Did i just wake up**

"Yo dude are you alive" I heard someone say, I nod my head sitting up still not opening my eyes i let my waist length caramel colored curls bounce around my face. I hesitate but gain the strength to open my midnight blue eyes.

"wow your eyes are black" I heard a girl with a soft and mellow voice say

"no they are midnight blue but may i ask as to where i am" i question as polite as my mother taught me.

"wow i thought i was polite" said another girl with a pride and sophistication.

"bethy you know i'm way more sophisticated than you said a guy with bleached blond hair and a immature voice.

" I can tell by your voice that you are immature" i blurted out probably reminding them that i'm here. "can someone tell me the date" i asked politely.

"ummmm… i… think...uhh… it…" said the bleached hair said. "Michael its tuesday right tuesday november 23 2014""i think." said a risky voice. i looked at where i heard the voice and nearly lost it, The guy that said that was amazing, but then it struck me my eyes bulged wide and i fumbled for words.

"you mean its not 1940" i finally managed to squeak out

"of course not" said the girl with a proud voice"but let me introduce myself and maybe my idiotic friends will join in"she said again "I'm bethann but i like to be called bethy" she said as proud as a princess. she had chocolate brown hair and golden colored eyes.

" I am Michael" said the guy with bleached blond hair and dark brown eyes. "and i am dating bethy so dont look at me." At that moment everybody but michael and i were yelling

"you are not dating bethy"

I was sure the one in the back hiding from every thing was never going to introduce himself, i guess I did not even notice that he was there.

But surprising me and obviously all the others he spoke up.

"Why would you think it was _1940_" he seemed very curious but i just did not know if i could trust him or any of them. "and why are you wearing that dress" he asked referring to my loose new, well in this time probably old fashioned flowery dress.

" It was for my sisters wedding, i never remember going to it all i remember is... blackness." I said feeling a bit ashamed to have too say i probably missed my sisters wedding.

"Oh maybe she is getting amnesia, Oh gods, i think we should bring her to her mother or a doctor." Bethy said worried.

"It's not amnesia, i remember everything about my childhood my older sister had a different father than me because hers died in the war. My mother got pregnant with me and got disowned from her family because she wasn't married, um..." I realized that i for sure sound like a freak to them. " A very sensitive subject in my family if you don't mind." i ask politely.

"of course we wont push you will we" replied Bethy glaring at her friends.

They all replied with, "yup/ of course/ sure/ don't really mind's"

"see" Bethy said with a smile on her face.

"thank you" i thanked her for not really anything. "My name i Lunette Robinson." i said politely getting up from sitting on the ground and brushing off my dress.

"I'm Danny said the guy i thought was HOT but now that i see him i can tell that he probably gets a lot of girlfriends. He smirked an annoying smirk that i already hate.

"I'm Aiden." said the guy the guy that was seeming to stay in the shadows. he was cute but in a mysterious way.

"and i'm Lacy said the girl that has a mellow voice. she looks beautiful dark brown straight hair and electric blue eyes, like the goddess _Aphrodite _a searing pain shot into my eyes and i stumbled. But Bethy caught me.

"maybe we should bring her to Chiron." said Aiden looking a bit concerned.

"Good idea, Chiron it is." Said Bethy.

"who is Chiron" i thought for a second before anyone could answer i felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I feel to the ground but before i could hit it Aiden caught me.

"Are you-OH GODS" he said the last part really worried. "Shes bleeding" he looked scared and worried and grossed out but most of all he was confused. "A lot." He laid me on the ground gently and looked at my dress.

And everything went Black.

** OooOOooO**

"I don't know who this is but Hera made me make an empathy link with you, so... I have an empathy link and i'm in trouble. If you don't come and help me we will both die." He blocked an attack from the attacker. "Hurry I'm in Central park. HURRY." he screamed the last part and dodged another attack.

"At least tell me your name" I said.

"Percy Jack-" he dodged and almost got sliced in half. "Gotta go"

With that he was gone and I shot straight to my feet and looked at Bethy.

"Wheres Central park" I asked desperately.

"Down the block" she said thinking. "I think"

I wanted to go straight there but knew I wouldn't get there 'cause I don't know where it is.

"Take me please" I had pain in my body but don't care. "Now" I added on.

"Kay, but are you Okay" she questioned concerned.

"Just get me there" I had a begging kind of voice on.

She looked like she didn't want to risk me getting hurt. "Kay let's go" she ushered all of us out Aiden was helping me keep balance. We were all running well they were all sprinting but Aiden and I were trying to run but with me as hurt as i am it's kind of hard.

"Why do you need to get to Central park so bad" Aiden asked me as we were kind of running.

"You will see when we get there" was the only thing i could say.

"Kay but we're not all going to die, right" he asked me concerningly.

We didn't get there to see a bunch of people on the ground begging for their life because the 'Percy' guy was winning. Instead we saw Percy fighting for his life. He got hit in the same spot that i was bleeding out but the blade ricochet off him. I felt a pain in my abdomen where i already was bleeding and let out a whimper.

"Of course, they have an empathy link" said Lacy. " but it doesn't add up to why she is getting hurt."

"LACY" Danny yelled. "It doesn't matter right now" he added on. "Lets just save Percy's Butt." He ran into battle with his bare hand and started to attack the people.

"Lets get her somewhere safe and make sure Percy stays alive cause she Just came back from what could've been a coma." Lacy announced helping Aiden put me behind a tree. She got up and tapped her necklace and it turned into a bow and a quiver of arrows was on her back. 'I'm going in" she announced jumping into battle.

"whats going on." I was able to pipe out.

"Honestly I don't know" Aiden replied.

" What are you, what am I" i asked

"demi-gods" he said "i'll explain more when were at camp"

"camp" i asked confused


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fights felt like it went on forever, that might just be

because i was in pain and every time Percy got hit it would ricochet of him and injure me. lucky me he didn't get stabbed in any place that would kill me.

Eventually Aiden and I heard silence.

"I'll go see and make sure we won. He said standing up. he was about to walk away.

"If we lost i would probably be dead." I said to him as he was walking he turned around.

"right" he said, "good point, gosh i have been at camp for 3 months and still I don't know how if you are a demi-god you are for sure a messed up child of Athena. Not that you're messed up it's just all children of Athena have grey eyes."

"You must be a charmer with the lady's huh Aiden." said a voice from behind him. I looked and saw Percy Jackson. I moved just a bit and squealed. Percy saw my sides and was over with a square of what looked like lemon squares.

"Here eat this" he said taking a piece of and handing it to me. I took a bite and almost cried. It tasted like my mama's homemade soup. I finished eating with tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay" asked Bethy walking into the scene.

"I am fine" I said feeling the strength to stand up.

" Are you sure" asked Lacy watching as i stumble a bit.

"yeah but i have a question for all of you" i ask letting all my emotions in my voice.

"Sure what do you need" asked Danny. Everybody glared at him.

"Why did you even come 'da herse'" asked Percy with venom in his voice.

"He wouldn't be here if he hadn't decided that he wanted to follow us and we saw the abandoned house and there was Lunette lying on the ground and he walked in right before she woke up." Lacy glaring at Danny. All he did was smirk at her.

"Poor Lacy what you gonna do, hit me with your weak little bow when you know i can just kill you with my bare hands." He said smirking some more. Now i was glaring at him, he comes in and threatening someone who could've just saved my life. The next thing i know is every thing is really cold and Danny is frosty with icicles hanging from his nose.

He looked at me. "I didn't think there were freaks in Demi-Gods b-b-but i stand corrected." He said making me even madder but i wouldn't show it cause i had a bad memory.

flashback

"_your sister is going to get married can you believe it." my mama said overjoyed. _

"_Yes mama it's amazing Hazel will always be a big influence on me. Getting married to such an amazing man, mama is it bad to say i am jealous" I said feeling ashamed. _

"_dear pika,_(that's what mama called me)_ it is not bad of course you will be jealous." She said comforting. _

_OooOOooO_

_Da dan da dan da dan da da the wedding music of the 40's played as my sister walked into the arm's of her lover. _

"_If anybody moves i will kill them" shouted a voice in the crowd. Everybody screamed and my sister was hiding behind her husband. The man looked at me. He had an ax with him, how he got it in here i do not know. _

_People all around were running and hiding. " I said if anybody moves i will kill them" he shouted again. _

_ I was breathing hard, "no" I said the man looked at me and smirked. _

_ "Lunette Robinson" he hissed out. i was scared because he knew who i was. he looked at me again and backed away in fear. people around me looked confused. he turned and ran out and I passed out._

end flashback

"Lunette, are you Okay" I heard the voice's but was to sad and scared to focus on anything. Tears sprung from my eyes.

"74 years i have been trapped in time because i passed out at my sisters wedding and never woke up. i missed all of my life because i told some crazy wedding crasher 'no'" i said tears were falling non stop.

Bethy's POV

Lunette was on the ground crying 'cause she had some flash back and remembered her sisters wedding and then got trapped in time, she freaking got trapped in time. i feel so bad for her. I want and let her cry into my shoulder as she made her way to the ground.

"Shh it'll be Okay" i whispered soothingly to her as Lacy, Percy , and Aiden were getting ready to kill danny.

"Why you little, I can't even believe you said that. she freaking just woke up from a coma and you tell her that she's a freak you are so lucky i'm not going to kill you but that doesn't mean i'm gonna stop them from killing you." Lacy yelled her bow set on him with an arrow ready. she lowered it and it turned back into a necklace.

"Stop you aren't helping any of you." I said referring to all of them. Lacy, Aiden and Percy all looked guilty. Danny just smirked.

"Good" he said "that freak deserves it" he walked off.

I actually had trouble not going after him and killing him myself. "It'll be Okay Lunette, he is just some big headed son of Ares Okay, he has no idea that you are probably the most amazing person ever." I said trying to calm her down.

"If i am such a great person to you why do i feel so horrible" she asked sobbing a bit.

"You feel horrible but you're not just open up and calm down." I said trying to calm her again. She stopped crying and looked up. Her eyes were all red and bloodshot.

"I look absolutely horrible right now don't I" she asked with a small smile. We all laughed a little while we tried to cheer her up.

"I know this is probably a really bad time but can i ask why you had the flashback now instead of earlier." I asked curiously.

she looked sad but she answered. "he looked just like Danny and sounded like him and the look of fear in his eyes reminded me of him so much" she said drifting of in a scared dream kind of voice. A shiver went down her body and she looked scared. She quickly recovered and looked up. She smiled. "Didn't you have a place to take me" she asked standing up.

"Yeah" I said standing up myself as the boys and lacy did also.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked for what felt like hours. I didn't know if percy, Lacy or Bethy could tell but I was pretty sad. Counting in my head every step I take, when it got to 74 I would have to hold myself in.

"Are you sure you're Okay Lunette." Bethy asked as we were headed up a hill.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking" I replied quickly.

"Okay if you say so" She answered my answer. We got to a gate of some kind. A cloth hung from a tree right next to the archway.

"Here we are" announced Percy as we walked into the gate. he walked through the gate and was greeted by many people.

"PERCY JACKSON" a blonde girl with grey eyes said walking into the scene yelling at Percy. "My gods Percy you scared the living daylight out of me." she said in a softer voice as she went and hugged him. He hugged back, you could tell by the way they looked at each other that the love between the two of them was strong.

"Shhh i'm sorry wise-girl i was just out when i got attacked by some half-bloods that still hated the Gods" he said and stroked her hair.

"Sorry to cut it short here but who are you." said a man on a wheel chair rolling in. All the attention was on me now, 'yeah my favorite' :(.

"Oh right" announced a voice from behind me. When i turned around I wished I had not because there was Danny walking up to me. "The freak I've been telling you about that turned me into a human icicle.

"Could you do it again" asked the blonde. "Oh wait wrong thing to say out loud, I'm with you too much seaweed brain you're stupidity is washing off on me." she said in fake emotion.

"obviously so is my sarcasticness" Percy replied in fake horror.

"Okay back to the girl." the handicapped man said. "What is your name." he asked curiously.

"Lunette" I said quietly.

He smiled. "I'm Chiron" he announced standing on his feet, wait there are no feet just hooves.

" Are you the Chiron from the Greek myths My mother Always read to me" I asked as he got to his full height. he was taller than all of the campers in the area. He had a horse's body from the torso down and a man's head up. Somehow it matches the camp perfectly. The rock wall that has lava spewing out of it, the lake shining, All the hundreds of camper's looking straight at me.

"Are you blind Chiron she is some sort of spy" Danny said like Chiron was stupid. "Did you know we found her passed out in a abandoned house. not only that she claims to be from the 40's" he finished glaring at me. "She is a freak and no one can fix her. She should go and hang out with Hades in the underworld where she belongs." he said and my hand flew to my mouth because somehow i know what he meant by saying that.

"YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SOME DAY DANNY DE "HERSE" Lacy shouted aiming her bow and arrow.

"Stop" I said before anything could happen. "Be rational" I added on. "Violence is never the answer" I finished. Lacy stopped and put her bow down. Danny on the other hand grabbed a sword from some random camper. He slashed at her she was too slow and is certainly not a sword fighter. people were getting into a fighting position. before they could attack Danny people of all kinds were fighting each other.

"I couldn't hold it I felt the cold wind again and saw all of the icicles on Danny. He wasn't dead but couldn't move.

"I-I t-t-tol-ld y-y-you" he stuttered out and i defrosted him. "She is a freak and almost made you lose some of your campers Chiron." he smirked, but I wasn't paying attention, no one was. they were all looking at me. My hair was clumped together and iced at the end's along with my finger's and eyelashes. I fell but Aiden caught me.

He was letting me lean on him as i was losing consciousness. "It'll be Okay" he said. That's all I remember before i passed out.

OooOOooO

When i awoke the first thing i saw was snow in a place that looked strangely like what I imagined the underworld would look like. Wait I wasn't awake I think it was a dream.

"Where am I" I asked myself.

"You're in the underworld my daughter." said a raspy voice. I turned around and saw a man and a woman. The woman was beautiful, she had dark hair and eyes that some how made me think of ice even though they were dark. The man was about a average height and had a good build but reminded myself to much of me.

"Hello λυνεττε" (translate:Lunette) the woman said. it took me about three seconds to understand what she was saying.

"χελλο, how did I" I said confused(translate:hello)I looked around the man looked impressed. he walked over and sat down.

"come have a seat in my dead palace" He said with a scary smile. the woman walked over and made a chair out of ice.

"I will not sit on your chairs that smell like hellhound." said the woman as the man glared at her for making the ice throne.

"Um" was all I could get out. I looked around and sat on the floor. I know what you're thinking,_the floor_ but yes I have a strange habit of sitting on the floor.

"You know you can sit on the furniture" said the man.

"Hmm" I said not knowing what to say as I know who it is.

"Do you know who I am" he asked calmly. I just nod. "Who" he asked probably thinking I don't know.

"Hades" I say "God of the underworld" I added on. he smirked even more impressed.

'your smart" he sighed a sad look coming to his face. "I hope you know I didn't purposely trap you in time." he said getting my attention. "Your special very special." said Hades

"Okay is that what you want to talk to me about" i said getting annoyed. I mean here he is saying that i'm special when I have a habit of sitting on the floor. I got a closer look at my surroundings, the walls were red black and had flames erupting off of them. the furniture was torn and from where I was on the ground I could smell what smelt like wet dog mixed with rotten meat it well smelt horrid.

"Lunette i know you are mad at me but you have to understand if I didn't do this you would've been killed by Ares on the spot.

"Okay so you have told me that you trapped me in time released me in a different generation so that…" I said with venom breaking off at the end for an answer I know he will have trouble answering. "Whatever just let me wake up" before i could pinch myself trying to wake up I thought of a good question to ask. "Why can i control snow and ice?" I asked like it was a total mystery.

"That would be the doing of me" said the woman. I got a closer look at her. sure I knew what her features looked like but she wore a beautiful Greek style white dress. She stood up and walked away from her ice chair and it vanished when she left. "As a baby your mother begged me to put my blood in you because she wanted you to know how special you are because of your parentage and not feel ashamed. you understand don't you?" She asked me like I was the smartest being alive.

"No I do not understand" I said stand on one foot and letting the other foot relaxe a second. then putting that one down.

"My child I wish I could tell you more but you are waking fast and i don't want to keep you out but what i will tell you before you wake is that I am Khione Goddess of snow and Ice and you are my first and last daughter, and I want you to know that your father and I love you so." that was the last thing i saw before getting once again consumed in darkness.

OooOOooO

Lacy's POV

"oh come on Lunette wake up please you're one of the best friends I have ever had." I said quietly as i hold her hand. we're in the infirmary. It's been 2 hours since she passed out and we are all really worried. suddenly she shifted and sat straight up.

"I'm daughter of Khione" she said more to herself than to me. she looked around and then down at her ripped up dress. "Do you have any clothes I can wear" She seemed a little embarrassed to have to say it but she got it out.

I smiled a bit. yeah you can borrow some clothes and I think I'll give you a speech lesson so that if you ever have to go to the mortal world you know what is happening." I said helping her out of the bed. She stood up and i led her to the bathroom. "here take a shower and I'll get you some clothes." I said it then realized that she probably didn't know what a shower was. "Um a shower is like a bath but the water falls on you" I said not sure how to explain it. "no what let me show you" I said and walked over to the shower and opened the curtain and turned the knob. "here is that warm enough for you." i asked and moved away from the faucet as she felt the warm water.

"Yes that is fine thank you lacy." She said in the formal manor that she has talked in sense we found her.

I walked out of the infirmary and into the Apollo cabin to get some cloths. My bunk was clean but personalized with pictures and posters and my stuff. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a soft long sleeve tea shirt that said camp half-blood on it. She had shoes so I didn't have to worry about that and looked to see if there was anything else she might need. I saw a hair tie and grabbed it just in case. I left my cabin put the stuff in her bathroom when I was back and left to train in the arena.

**A/N **

**okay so tell me what you think of the sortie so far because I thought of it on my way to school one day and this is the first authors note and I want to know. i know that my punctuation and capitalization is bad but don't focus on that k. **

**~Jordan~**


End file.
